


Again and Again

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet story, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Victuri, ai vs koi, dear god these men are going to cause my death, post ep.5, self indulgent fluff, this show is so beautiful, two skater dorks lost in their own little world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: When Victor wrapped his arms around him, Yuuri felt like he would melt in to his warmth. How could explain properly what he had meant? How could he convey to the beautiful man, who was wrapped around him, how he truly felt?
god this is just...totally self indulgent tooth rotting fluff....and I love it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, episode 5 effectively killed the entire fandom! So much sweetness between the two of them. Victor has NO chill, hell, this show has NO chill! And the way Yuuri caressed Victor's neck in that pre-Free Skate hug just melted me! 
> 
> I hope you like this slice of disgustingly gross piece of fluff! I love comments and kudos! 
> 
> This is NOT beta'd as my betas are crazy busy right now. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Victor moved silently behind Yuuri as he was shrugging off his jacket after he had kicked off his shoes in the genkan. Once he had made his way behind him, Victor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders. As he pressed his chest to the other man’s back he couldn’t help but brush a tender kiss to the spot just below Yuuri’s ear lobe. It was impulse, he couldn’t fight the urge to brush his lips against Yuuri’s smooth skin. No matter how hard he tried to meet the other man half way, sometimes, well, sometimes his self-control wavered; he was a weak man.  

“ _Welcome back. You did so good my beautiful katsudon prince_.”  Victor whispered in to Yuuri’s ear and felt him shiver softly in his arms.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

In the moment, Victor inhaled the warm scent of Yuuri’s body; he smelled of a honeyed musk, a perfect mix of feminine and masculine, and it fit him so perfectly. God, Yuuri would be the death of him, but at least he could go a happy man. What he would give to get lost in that sweet essence, to just dive in and never come back up.

The press conference went well; though Yuuri felt like his heart was going to explode ever since he stared in to those cameras and confessed how he truly felt for the ashen haired Russian. Nervously he had made his way home, wondering what Victor would say, and what if….what if he was just reading Victor’s actions and words wrong? Would he lose his coach, his friend, dare he say, even his love?

The skater had been so lost in thought he didn’t notice the footsteps coming up behind him, then again, Victor was trying to be a little sneaky. When Yuuri felt strong arms wrap around him he tensed, and then relaxed, leaning in to the caress as a soft smile formed on his face. His hands lifted and he wound his fingers around the other man’s forearms; this was pure bliss being held like this. It made his entire body buzz and tingle with sweet warmth and his heart to flutter like a butterfly in his chest.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whispered with a soft purr in to his student’s ear, “ _Did you mean what you said_?”

Yuuri was thankful that the entry was empty, it seemed everyone had left or gone to bed for the night. Relaxing more in to the strong frame against him, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red that touched the tips of his ears, he nodded. But the other man was not satisfied with just a nod; he unwound his arms from around Yuuri and spun him around so they were face to face.

Crystal blue eyes looked deep in to a pair of sparking chocolate that reflected Victors image right back at him. Taking Yuuri’s hands in his he brought one to his face and pressed the palm to his cheek; his eyes never leaving the other when he then pressed a tender kiss to the palm. Their fingers entwined as Victor asked again, _“Did you mean it_?”

_“Yes_.” Yuuri whispered with no hesitation, just loud enough that it could only be heard between the two of them, not that anyone else was around to witness this tender exchange.

“ _Come with me_.” Victor replied and tugged the younger skater by the hand towards their rooms.

Yuuri followed behind him; his chest felt ten times lighter, and his heart thundering below his ribs. Even though he felt his lungs tighten the sensation of a storm of butterflies in his stomach made his entire body shiver with a bit of anticipation. What was Victor doing? What did this all mean?

Once they slipped in to Yuuri’s room Victor lead him to his bed and sat them both down. They faced each other now, their hands still laced together. Gently, Victor canted his head as he swept his gaze over Yuuri’s face; his brows were furrowed in question as he still mulled over the words that the other man had spoken on live TV.

“ _What do you mean Yuuri?_ ” He was honestly curious. His love was more than passion and fleeting, but how deep did it go?

Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes behind his glasses for a moment; he was trying to put it all in words that might make some sense. With his voice still soft, almost a quiver of nerves to the tone, he opened his eyes once more and spoke.

“ _It…it’s more than all of it_.” Yuuri chewed on his lower lip in thought for a moment as he looked in to Victors beautiful eyes and felt himself melt, _“I…I think….I think it is all of it Victor. It is an all-encompassing love. Both eros and agape. My love for you is everything all at once, it swallows me whole and I feel like I am drowning in it; and I don’t want to come up for air. It’s more than romantic, its more than love I have for my family and friends, it’s….it’s a bone crushing kind of love that I can’t, and don’t want to, shake free of_.“

Yuuri was a bright shade of red as he spoke his heart to Victor. It was true, how he felt. He didn’t want Victor as his lover or his friend, he wanted every aspect of him. Every facet that made Victor, Victor; his faults and imperfections; his strengths and his weaknesses. The kind of love he felt, there were no words to truly describe how he felt, but maybe, maybe there was another way to express his feelings.

Victor was still processing what Yuuri had just said. It made his heart flutter in his chest, he had known he was in love with him for a while now, but as usual, he waited for Yuuri to reach the conclusion at his own pace. The confession had caught him off guard, but he couldn’t help the feeling of elation that took hold of him. He tried to play the sudden confession with a jab about the tie, but inside he was on fire.

A hand touched Victors face timidly and it broke him from his train of thought as he realized Yuuri had leaned in to touch him with the softest brush of his finger-tips. There was a tender moment as he also lifted his hand and cupped Yuuri’s cheek. Victor leaned forward ever so slightly to bring their faces closer together. Both of them were holding their breath; it seemed like time had stopped and it was just them in the entire world.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered softly, his voice laced with the warmth of a thousand suns.

Yuuri felt embolden by everything that had happened the past few days so he closed the distance between them. Gently his breath ghosted over Victor’s mouth as the younger man brushed his nose against the blonds in a soft nuzzle. Timidly, he tilted his head and brought their lips together. It was the sweetest, most fleeting kiss that Victor had ever experienced; Yuuri’s lips were so warm, so pliant against his and it felt like the wings of a butterfly with how gentle it was.

There was a sudden blush that bloomed across Victor’s cheeks when he realized that Yuuri had been the one to kiss him first. A smile slid across his lips as he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and fluttered open his eyes to look at the quivering man in front from him.

“ _Again._ ” The Russian whispered. He shifted and wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s neck to pull him closer and trap his lips with his own.

Their faces slotted together perfectly as lips moved together in a gentle kiss. Yuuri had not stopped shaking yet, but he let out the softest of moans against the others lips; he felt like his heart was going to explode. Softly he brushed the pad of his thumb over Victor’s jaw line then traced his fingers to the back of his neck as well. Hands tangled softly in his hair, playing with the silky ash locks at the nape of Victor’s neck.

Yuuri could feel the warm tingle of pleasure at the back of his head as he melted in to the sweet kiss while their mouths moved together. Victor could feel the flutter of Yuuri’s dark lashes on his cheek as they slowly enjoyed each other; he never imagined a kiss could feel this good. This wasn’t either of theirs first kiss mind you, but this was the best one either had ever experienced; there was silent hope that they would get to experience this over and over.

When he felt the slick of Victor’s tongue press against his lips, Yuuri was more than eager to part his lips and allow the other in. Their tongues rolled and languidly moved as they explored each other’s mouths with a smoldering passion that was starting to build between them. God this felt good. So good that neither wanted to come up for air.

Happy little noises, whimpers and moans, escaped both of them as they continued to kiss. But, air was important too, and reluctantly they parted.  Both men panted softly as they caught their breaths with foreheads pressed together. Yurri  continued to hold on to Victor’s neck, even after he opened his eyes and realized his glasses were askew on his face, which brought a bit of a chuckle from Victor. Honestly, he was afraid to let go; that this moment was a dream that he would wake up from

“ _Cute._ ” The blond murmured softly before he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “ _God, Yuuri, you have no idea….no idea how long I have wanted to do that. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now_?” He asked as he brushed the pad of his thumb across Yuuri’s kiss swollen lower lip.

Still panting for his breath, Yuuri felt his face heat up and turn crimson but them kissed the pad of Victor’s thumb. “ _I…I don’t know what took me so long_.”

Carefully Victor once more closed the distance between their mouths and trapped Yuuri’s lips in another mind blowing kiss. All he wanted to do in this moment was to kiss him over and over, to make him feel so loved and wanted. To make sure that Yuuri knew that he was his, completely. That whatever this love meant, Victor returned it whole heartedly,

Once the kiss broke Victor smiled softly. He ghosted the next phrase over Yuuri’s lips, barely above a whisper, all of his feelings and emotions wrapped up in the three little words.

“ _I love you, Yuuri Katsuki_.” He felt the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes as the words fell so easily from his mouth.

Yuuri felt like his heart was going to explode; his own tears slipped down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders. He had shifted to the point that he was pretty much in the Russians lap. Even as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri to return the embrace, he quivered against him.

The younger man buried his face in to Victor’s neck as he sniffed, he wasn’t even sure why he was crying. Victor tenderly ran his fingers over Yuuri’s back, caressed his neck, and softly carded through his thick black hair. He could only think of Victor in this moment, the reason for his crying was Victor and how incredibly happy he felt at this second.

No words were exchanged as they held each other for now. Just to feel their bodies close like this was more than enough for them both. The rest of the night was full of little whispers and kisses till they fell asleep in each other’s arms until dawn. Neither of them wanted morning to come; they would both have been happy to stay in their own little world, ignoring everything else until they could kiss no more.


End file.
